


Never Mix a Foot Fetish with Molten Marshmallows (limerick)

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Foot Fetish, I told BeaRyan not to explain electro-assassination but she didn't heed my warning and now this, M/M, No Peeps were harmed in the writing process, Other, Unseasonal Easter Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3





	Never Mix a Foot Fetish with Molten Marshmallows (limerick)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeaRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/gifts).



**Never Mix a Foot Fetish with Molten Marshmallows**  
 _Pairing: Unfortunate Peep and Miloe_

Bass electro-assassin-ed his Peep,  
Smeared the yellow-white goo on his feet.  
Thrust the mess by Miles’ nose  
Who licked gamely the toes,  
Glued his tongue in the mire like concrete.


End file.
